


Campgrounds

by dreamingofcafes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel is More Dominant, Beel likes you back I promise, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Headcanon that Asmo can basically smell sex on u, I crammed as many of my fantasies in here as I could, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), MC has the hots for Beel, Mammon Likes the Reader, Mammon is the one with one-sided attraction, Mammon's unrequited crush, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reader thinks about Beel in unholy ways while he eats, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sex Against A Tree, Smut, Tree Sex, Walks In The Woods, reader is female, really self-indulgent, sex in a camper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofcafes/pseuds/dreamingofcafes
Summary: The one where Beelzebub and the MC have sex against a tree, while everyone goes camping for spring break.WIP, super far from done, I just decided to post the draft!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Campgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a work in progress, and the first fic I've done in a long time, so please be forgiving!
> 
> You can insert your M/C's name.

I was laying in my bed, staring up at the white ceiling when a knock sounded on my door. I sat up slowly, uttering a quick “Come in.” 

The door opened, and behind it was Lucifer, and he was standing with better posture than I’ve ever seen anyone on Earth have. I felt like a peasant in the presence of him, with my hair all mussed up and my pajama shirt falling down over one shoulder. 

“Get dressed, It’s almost breakfast time. There will be a house meeting afterwards.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Lucifer.” I mocked his proper tone, as I always did when I talked to him. He exited my room, closing the door gently behind him. I lifted up from my place on the bed, quickly getting dressed. He said there would be a house meeting, so I decided to dress up a little more cleanly than I normally would. I fixed up my hair, made sure my outfit didn’t have any stains or anything on it, then left my room. I nearly bumped into Mammon on my way out, but stopped in the nick of time. “Sorry about that, Mammon.” 

He scoffed, “Whatever. Just get a move on.” 

His cheeks were tinted red. I moved to the dining hall, where all of the other brothers were already sitting around the table. I took my place at the far end of the table, just across from Beelzebub. He was inhaling his food, already. I didn’t like to watch him, it was almost uncanny, the way he sucked it down so furiously. 

It was times like this when my mind got the best of me, and started to wander. I wondered how it would feel with Beel’s mouth on me, ravaging me like he did with his food. I blushed deeply and shoved a spoonful of something in my mouth, trying to eat away the dirty thoughts. 

Asmo leaned over, twirling a strand of my hair with his finger, “I sense some sort of… desire, coming from you, Miki. Care to share?” 

“What? I’m not desiring anything.” I continued stuffing my face, while Mammon snatched Asmo’s hand, and attention away from me. They argued, and I glanced up every so often to watch Beel’s Adam’s apple slowly slide down when he swallowed. I wanted to catch it between my lips, and suck. I wanted to devour him just as much as I wanted him to devour me. 

“What? If you want some of my food, I’m not sharing.”

My eyes met Beelzebub’s, and I blubbered, “Huh? Oh- I’m sorry. You just um, I wasn’t looking like if I wanted anything- I just, you have some sauce on your chin, that’s all. And I saw it so that’s why...” 

He shrugged and continued eating, while my heart was pounding in my chest. I didn’t know how much longer I could handle being in this house, alongside him, without going absolutely insane. I wanted to get up and leave the table so badly, so these thoughts would stop plaguing my mind. But I couldn’t, due to the house meeting that was supposed to happen. So I just had to sit it out and try my best to ignore my own mind, which was gonna be near impossible.

Lucifer wiped off his mouth with a napkin, then spoke aloud, “After breakfast, we’ll meet in the meeting hall to discuss the events of the next few days. I will be waiting there, come in when you’ve finished.” 

A good chunk of the brothers followed almost immediately after Lucifer, with only Mammon, Beel and I left. I finished off my plate, and began to walk out. Mammon scarfed the rest of his down so he could catch up to me. Mammon looked back and Beel, “Coming?”

“Um olmosh ton” 

“So…”

Beel swallowed, “I’ll catch up,” and then continued stuffing his face. 

I blushed and turned my eyes down before leaving the room alongside Mammon. We entered the meeting hall and sat down. Sometime after, Beel made his way in, still wiping off his lips. I watched from out of the corner of my eye as he licked at them, and ran his finger along them. Then sucked the end of his finger. My whole body was hot now, and I could feel my core beginning to throb and tingle. The thoughts of him licking, sucking, touching me like he does with the aftermath of his meals… they were just too much. I was staring at my knees while I thought of this, but soon I was brought out of it when Lucifer cleared his throat. “I’ve set up some plans for us for the next few days. Since a break from school has come around, I figured we should take a little house vacation of sorts.” 

Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, and Asmo leaned over to me, his eyes bright, “What do you think we’ll be doing?” 

I shrugged, and Lucifer stomped his foot on the ground, which made everyone shut up. “Mammon suggested this to me, and I thought it might be a good idea, so we’ll be going camping.” 

I glanced over at Leviathan, who suddenly looked soulless. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves again, asking each other’s opinions. Mostly everyone agreed to going, Beel just for the food, and Levi because he was being forced by his brothers. 

Lucifer stated that we’d be leaving tomorrow, and then sent us off to take care of anything we needed to do before leaving. He told us we were going to be leaving for 5 days. That was a little long in my opinion, but I decided not to question it too much. Besides, it did sound kind of fun. A few days out in the wilderness with the boys didn’t sound too bad. Roasting s’mores sounded super fun too. Especially with Beelzebub around. His red hair would look so gorgeous against the light of the fire. 

I was packing up my things while I thought about this, and I could feel my body getting hot, just thinking about him. I got the urge to lay back on my bed and indulge in my own feelings, while thinking about him. But I couldn’t, it felt so… dirty. A little wrong, even. And I wondered if giving into my lust would summon Asmodeus… so I decided against it. Even if it didn’t, it was much better to be safe than sorry.  
I continued packing, putting into consideration the reasons I might need extra changes of clothes. I decided to bring seven outfits, and a few sets of ‘pajamas’ to wear to sleep. While I was picking out my outfits, I chose more ‘woodland friendly’ clothes. Things that would keep the bugs out. When I was finished, I closed up my suitcase and backpack and stretched, listening to my back pop slightly. I sighed, then laid back onto my bed. 

Maybe Asmo wouldn’t come. It couldn’t hurt to risk it, maybe touch it just a little…? 

I slowly slipped my hand under my skirt, rubbing the outside of my underwear to test the waters a little. It felt… stupefying, the way the electricity in my body shot up and down. I pushed a little further, moving the hem of my underwear to the side and slipping a finger up my hot sex. I sighed outwardly, and then someone knocked on my door loudly. I quickly sat up, wiping my finger off on my skirt. “C-come in,” I stumbled. 

Asmodeus entered my room, alongside Mammon. Mammon spoke, “Hey, so, we were wondering if you wanted to…” 

“M/C, what is it that you were doing?” 

A stupid, sleazy grin spread across Asmo’s face, and Mammon looked at him. How the hell did he know? “What? I was just packing up, like Lucifer told us to.” 

“Hmm,” Asmo flounced. 

I was lying through my teeth, and it seemed like he knew. I cleared my throat, “So, what did you want?” 

Mammon tore his gaze away from Asmodeus’ face, and looked at me. “We were going to go out to eat for lunch later, and we were wondering if you wanted anything? Or if you wanted to come?” 

“Where are you guys going?” 

“Just down to McDevil’s, we figured it’s fastest and cheapest.” 

“I think I’ll be okay. Thanks, though.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Asmo was staring at me, deeply.

Mammon dragged him out of the room, and they shut the door behind them, leaving me to my own devices. I laid back down, sighing. I figured I’d better be more careful with Asmo around, since he seemed to have a knack for these kinds of things, even though it didn’t necessarily summon him, it might as well have.


End file.
